


Poetic Discovery

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [625]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: If Ann didn't want this book available to the household, it wouldn't be in the library that they all share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 207  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: poem  
> Summary: If Ann didn't want this book available to the household, it wouldn't be in the library that they all share.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The book of poetry that Patrick finds is the posthumously published _Ariel: The Restored Edition_ , which shows some of Plath's editorial commentary on her own work. It's a favorite of mine, and I decided that it would be something that Veronica and Ann both might like.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The book looks out of place in the bookshelf, which is likely what caught Patrick's eye in the first place. He only intends to go put it back into its appropriate spot, but instead he pulls it free and moves to sit in the comfortable chair by the window. He's found the poetry of Sylvia Plath fascinating in the past, but hasn't read it much since leaving college more years ago than he cares to count. This looks to be a new version of Plath's famous _Ariel_.

Opening it, he notes an inscription on the inside cover.

> _Happy Birthday, Mom!_
> 
> _I know how much you like poetry and the process that goes into creating it. I happened to find this book by accident recently and felt it might be right up your alley._
> 
> _I love you.  
>  Veronica_

He blinks at this new tidbit of information about Ann Rutledge. He considers returning the book to the shelf, but ignores that idea. If Ann didn't want this book available to the household, it wouldn't be in the library that they all share.

He'll definitely need to find a way to discuss poetry with Ann. It's not one of James' fortes, and he misses that kind of dissection and discussion.


End file.
